


Songs Made of Glass

by neaf



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren can't stay still. Chris makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for DFCR prompt winner, posted with permission.
> 
> Original Prompt: Set to _Overlap_ by Ani DiFranco, sensual.

Another long day on set bent itself to the press of the evening's warmer winds, and Chris found himself home again long after the sun had gone down. He stripped out of his hoodie, kicked off his shoes and socks and found himself a drink - the same old evening ritual he practiced every night before he went over his pages and then dove headfirst into bed.  
  
He'd barely had the chance to burrow through his bag for the pages before the doorbell rang, echoing obnoxiously across the house. Chris narrowed his eyes and padded over to the door, leaning to the peephole to see who on earth would be coming by this time of night.  
  
The warped figure on the other side was more teeth than face, grinning absurdly beneath a pair of glasses. Chris smiled to himself and opened the door, propping an arm against it and putting on a deliberately nonchalant expression.  
  
Darren didn't say anything, he just stood there grinning from ear to ear, almost visibly vibrating with energy.  
  
Chris's brow lifted in the strange press of silence, waiting.  
  
After a moment, Darren threw his arms up. "Strip-o-gram!"  
  
Unable to stop his smile, Chris shook his head. "You're insane."  
  
Darren's grin didn't fade. "Only mostly. Can I come in?"  
  
Chris shifted in the door-frame to let Darren inside, rolling his eyes fondly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothin'," Darren wandered past him and turned, walking backwards towards the living room as he spoke. "I was in the area, thought I'd drop by."  
  
"Uh-huh," Chris replied knowingly.  
  
"What? What's this 'uh-huh' about?" Darren asked.  
  
Chris followed him into the living room. " _Uh-huh_ in this case is a carefully disguised code meaning you finally have a night where you don't have anything booked and you're physically incapable of not going out anyway."  
  
"It does n-" Darren cut himself off as Chris leaned in, exaggerating an expectant gaze. Darren's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, _fine_. You know me, man, I can't just sit at home." He waved his arms in emphasis. "I need to do things. I need to be doing-"  
  
"Things. Yes, I get it." Chris nodded, eyes trailing up and down slowly. The CD player clicked over, and the strains of a low and gentle acoustic guitar filled the room as Chris located his work bag and tucked the script pages away again.  
  
"Out of curiosity," he began lightly, and Darren's entire frame perked up. Chris tried not to laugh at how much the man resembled an excitable puppy at times. "Have you ever tried standing still for five minutes?"  
  
Darren's brow furrowed. "Pfft," he waved a dismissive hand. "I just like being out, you know? I need to keep moving, it feels right, it feels good."  
  
"It feels exhausting," Chris added with a tilt of his head.  
  
Darren shrugged. "What can I say, I live hard."  
  
Chris quirked an eyebrow, and let his eyes wander down Darren's body again. He was rewarded with a flush of red across Darren's face.  
  
He tried to change the subject quickly. "You want to go out? Birds are playing at the Villa tonght, we could check it out."  
  
"You're kidding. We have a six am set call tomorrow, and you want to go to the Villa?"  
  
Darren shrugged. "We don't have to. We can catch a movie or something."  
  
After a pause, and a moment of consideration, Chris smirked. "I'm betting," he said slowly. "That you can't actually do it."  
  
"Do what?" Darren asked, confused.  
  
"Stand still. For five whole minutes."  
  
Darren's eyes rolled up as he thought about it. "Oh, I don't know. I could surprise you."   
  
"Really?" Chris asked, amused at how easy this was going to be.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Alright," Chris pointed up at the clock. "Five whole minutes."  
  
"What?" Darren laughed. "Right now?"  
  
Chris nodded. "You stand still for five whole minutes, and I'm yours for the rest of the night."  
  
Darren swallowed hard, instinctively burying his hands in his pockets.  
  
Chris tried not to grin at the clear thought process flickering across Darren's face.  
  
Finally, Darren inclined his head and tipped one shoulder forward. "Okay, deal."  
  
Chris glanced up at the clock. "Five minutes."  
  
"Starting now?"  
  
"Right now," Chris agreed.  
  
There was a long pause, and Darren glanced around the room awkwardly. "Do I just stand here or-"  
  
"Yes," Chris instructed, moving to the wall. With a click the room was pitched into darkness, and Darren jolted.  
  
"Whoa, what?"  
  
"Calm down," Chris said gently as he flicked on a table lamp. The shade pattern spread lines like tribal carvings on the walls in waves, and the shadows bled into each other in swoops and curves as he switched on a second lamp.   
  
Darren smiled. "How am I doing?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Chris wandered around in front of him again. "Good. Keep it up."  
  
Darren drew a deep breath, his eyes flicking up to the clock. How had it only been thirty seconds?  
  
It took him a moment to register just how close Chris was, and the way he was looking at him. Long, careful fingers found the sides of Darren's glasses and removed them slowly. His mouth fell open slightly in surprise, but he didn't speak while Chris put the glasses down on the table.  
  
All the air suddenly went out of the room when Chris's eyes wandered over him again, slower this time, taking in every detail.  
  
The music played over, a tentative strum and thump that prickled his skin. Darren drew a shaky breath, unwilling and unable to move under Chris's searching gaze.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing?" he laughed a little, nervously.  
  
Chris's eyes flashed with something he hadn't seen before. "Just... looking."  
  
Darren swallowed again, trying to ignore the pounding in his ears. Suddenly his entire body had tensed, and a strange nervous heat had started burning in his bones.  
  
Chris's fingers brushed across his belly over the thin layer of his shirt, and he twitched as the sensation took him by surprise. He closed his eyes, and laughed softly again. "You're cheating."  
  
He could hear the smile in Chris's voice. "That would imply there were rules."  
  
Darren shuddred against his will, and the exquisite roll of it travelled down his entire body. As if on cue, Chris's fingers pushed up under his shirt, dragging fabric over skin, expertly flicking each of the buttons open.   
  
Darren could hear himself breathing, hear the ragged sound of it out of his control while warm hands pushed his shirt from his shoulders, cupping the lines of his collarbones on the way back down his chest. When Chris's fingers brushed over a nipple, he jerked, hands shooting out instinctively to find Chris's waist. Chris blocked his arms, and Darren's eyes shot open.  
  
"Stand. Still." Chris instructed, his voice much lower than Darren had heard it before. Darren looked up in surprise, and caught the unflatering stare of those huge blue eyes. Chris didn't break eye contact, even as his fingers moved up Darren's body again, and curled around the back of his neck.  
  
This close, it was more clear than ever before the height advantage Chris had over him, the sheer size of him. Darren felt a sharp twinge of something nervous and hot in his stomach, but couldn't tear his eyes away. He wondered if that strange whimpering noise actually came out of his mouth when Chris's other hand stroked a firm line across his hipbone.  
  
Chris played with him, and mapped him, tracing every line and curve across exposed skin he could find for what felt like seconds and hours all at once. Darren lost himself to the feeling, somehow aware of every inch of his skin under Chris's touch. His eyes had fluttered closed again, his body trembling now from the force of his need to move, to do something, but Chris's hands kept him in check. He knew he was breathing hard, so hard his body swayed. He didn't care.  
  
When the touching stopped he opened his eyes questioningly, only to find a rush of movement as Chris peeled his own t-shirt off and threw it on the couch. With one graceful, swooping step he seized Darren's entire body against his own, hands pushing up Darren's back to cup shoulderblades, mouth sliding over the soft skin under his jaw.  
  
Darren let out a punctured, needy noise in surprise, startled and flooded with a dizzying desire for Chris to simply not stop touching him. His hands flailed helplessy at his sides while Chris's mouth moved down his jaw and along his collarbone, his arms caging Darren's entire body into stillness no matter what his will.  
  
Darren moaned and let his head fall back, head swimming at the heat in his veins. The physical sensation of being owned, bodily, was burning through him like electricity and he could feel himself hard and aching in his pants already.  
  
Chris smirked against his throat, and sucked gently on his pulse for a moment before he pulled away. Breathless himself, he straightened his body but didn't let go. "How long?"  
  
Darren tried to think of a word that resembled english, but couldn't find one.  
  
"How long has it been?" Chris asked again. "Five minutes?"  
  
Darren couldn't stop breathing through his mouth. "I - I - I don't know I forgot there was - time."  
  
Chris's eyes glinted in the dark lamplight, and he pressed their foreheads together, mouth tracing along Darren's gently.  
  
Darren let his eyes flutter closed at the feeling, body still trembling.  
  
"You don't want to go out?" Chris asked teasingly.  
  
" _No._ " Darren shot back, breathelss but amused.  
  
"Because we can still catch that movie-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Darren growled, and kissed him deeply, hands lifting at last to brace himself against Chris's body for more leverage, more push, more of everything. He just wanted _more_.  
  
Chris kissed him back almost violently, their mouths crashing together in possesive, demanding swoops of teeth and tongue. They staggered for a moment, and Darren regained his balance, body jerking uncontrollably at the hot lick of pleasure that went down his spine when he realised Chris was physically overpowering him.  
  
Chris knew, he he knew exaclty what he was doing, and just to illustrate the point he gripped both of Darren's hips fiercely and flung him down on to the couch in one swift movement. He stretched his body out like a cat, gaze dark and determined as he straddled Darren's hips.  
  
Darren panted, eyes blown wide, as Chris lowered himself down and sucked his lower lip into his mouth for a moment. He bit down gently, like a warning, and let it go. "How about another five minutes."  
  
Hips twitching at the whisper and gravel of Chris's voice in his ear, Darren nodded. " _Fuck_. Yes."  
  
"Good," Chris pushed him down into the couch, sliding his body between Darren's thighs, pushing them wider apart as his fingers found the catch of his jeans.  
  
"I'm not done looking at you yet."


End file.
